If you give me lemons, I'll make lemonade
by Erun1
Summary: SasoDei, HidaDei, DeiSaso,DeiHida, KuzuHida. Rated for yaoi. Deidara is "together" with Sasori who treats him harshly but also loves Hidan. But Kakuzu loves Hidan, a bit too much. What will happen? KUDOS TO THE ARTIST!


A/N: HEY! I have a whole list of things to do now ^3^ ok, suigetsu and jugo is next. I'm sorry to Jodie. Idk how to write them well. I WILL TRY! _V_ (view that face upsidedown) this is SasoDei. Semi-rape and full i guess. Some fluff at the end. Cause I write to many rape ones O-O

Rated M for: some swears, implied yaoi, implied rape.

Chapter 1:

I still remember how it started. How I got here. Why I'm under my danna. Why I even allow this. It started with a question.

(flashback)

"Hey danna, un?"

The puppet looked up. He was fiddling with Hiruko, a personal favorite of his.

"What, brat."

"You're a puppet, right?" I asked, toying with my cape.

He rolled his brown eyes.

"Were the wooden limbs and lack of insides, eating, and sleeping too obvious?" he retorted.

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I was just wondering, un..."

"What."

"Is, ya know,"

"No, I don't know." he smirked.

"Ugh. Let me finish, un." I pouted.

He looked at me, expectantly.

"Thank you. Is all of you a puppet?" I asked, blushing.

"No." he responded uninterestidly and continued to fix Hiruko.

"Wh-which parts?" I had asked.

Danna had smirked and set his tools down. He made his way over to me and cupped my chin carefully.

"Why don't we find out."

(end of flashback)

I was tied up in a chair, panting. Danna had gone out of his way to drag me to his room and tie me up. That meant one thing; he was not happy with me.

"I saw you talking to Hidan." he started, pacing in front of me.

I widened my eyes. Did he find out? Overhear us?

"I think that it was a very riveting conversation. It was certainly amusing." Sasori stopped in front of me and gripped my hair, forcing my head back.

"I don't know what you're thinking, agreeing when he said you should leave me. You know how I feel about that."

Even if Danna just used me as a toy, he insisted on telling the other members that we were together. Hidan knew that we weren't, we had spent the last few weeks together.

"If a single THOUGHT like that crosses your mind..." Danna pressed himself against me and held a poisoned knife against my throat.

I nodded, trying to signal that I understood. I could just see Hidan later.

"You will not talk to him ever again." Crap. "And you're little stunt will not go unpunished."

That made no difference to me. I loved my danna, I really did. He couldn't feel emotions and didn't know if what he was doing was how he should be handling our relationship. That's what I told myself everyday. When he abused me. Like his own living puppet. Although, in a sense I was.

My danna took off the ropes that attached me to the chair and tossed me onto the bed. Straddling me, he ripped my clothes off. The night continued from there.

(Hidan's POV)

I could here the fucking bastard yelling in pleasure. Deidara never made any noises. Never. Even when we had fucked. It pissed me off, I don't understand why. But I have a good reason. Kakuzu would kill Deidara. Or Sasori. They can't kill me. But they can take away the one thing, more like angel, that keeps me fucking sane. Kakuzu is a fucking pedophile. Fuck Pein too. I just hate the guy. A loud moan broke through my thoughts.

"DAMMIT!"

Kakuzu looked up, mildly surprised.

"Uhm. Thats the first time that I've never heard you say fuck to break the silence."

I glowered at him as he sauntered over to our shared bed. He was too fucking cheap to buy two twins. He undressed and lay down next to me. I turned my back on him and tried to sleep, hoping that he wasn't in a creepy mood.

He was.

Strong tanned arms wrapped around me and pulled me close. I could feel the heat of Kakuzu's body, hear all of his hearts. We usually slept like this, Kakuzu knew that I wasn't allowed to fuck anything because of my religion. His creepy ass tentacle played with my hair and wrapped around my waist and neck. By now I was seriously creeped out. But I managed to fall asleep.

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPPYYY!

Hidan: O-O fucking pedo!

Kakuzu: ERUN! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! -little girl crying noises-

Erun: O-O" uhm.

Hidan: O-O please review

Erun: follow

Sasori: -_- favorite


End file.
